Shut Up!
by 15 Days Past Death
Summary: It wasn't that he didn't like her. He absolutely loved her. But he wasn't one to ruin a great friendship. SoMa


**Shut Up!**

**Yes, just shut up and read this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't have rights to Soul Eater.**

* * *

He'd do anything for her.

He doesn't know what motivates him to, but he would.

Even if she's an underdeveloped, short-tempered, fat ankled, dorky, nerdy, crazy, beautiful, intelligent, funny... What was he thinking about again?

Oh yeah, the girl was a bookworm and he was a cool guy. Why would he risk his life for her?

He's a weapon, she's the meister. That's that. No other relationship between them other than friendship, they're best friends... But those two words break his heart.

He could date her, he should.

But he didn't want to risk breaking their friendship. Not with her. He could risk a broken friendship with everyone else, he did with Liz.

Fortunately for him, Liz was cool enough to just be friends and start talking about jazz as friends, not a couple.

So, why couldn't he risk this with Maka?

He could risk death from a blow Crona had given him to protect Maka.

He could risk getting sucked into the madness just to make sure Maka wouldn't get hurt.

He could risk having back aches from the fall after going after the Kishin Asura to make sure Maka didn't get any.

He could risk being blown to ashes from the Kishin Asura to make sure Maka didn't die.

He could risk the deadly and uncool comments of wearing an apron just to make sure Maka would get her rest.

He could risk everything but dating her. That was a no-no in his book.

But why was he here, outside of the DWMA, in front of the stairs, waiting for her with a colorful bouquet of roses?

* * *

He shook his head from the thoughts. "I can't do this." He gave the bouquet of flowers back to Kid.

Black Star frowned. "You can!"

Kid nodded. "And you will." He shoved the flowers to Soul.

"Your god demands it!"

Soul gulped. "N-No! She'll definitely turn me down! A cool guy like me can't be seen with a bookworm like her!" Soul gave the flowers to Kid.

Kid crossed his arms, sighing. "Yet, you two are partners. Even I wouldn't have stayed this long. Not that I don't think Maka's great. She's just..."

"Violent!" Black Star exclaimed. "But your god thinks you two are a perfect match!"

Soul rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Whatever Black Star."

Kid nudged him. "They're coming up." He shoved the bouquet of flowers back to Soul.

"Be smooth." Black Star smirked.

Soul gulped as the girls came up the stairs.

"Hey guys!" They greeted in union.

"Hey." They said, nonchalantly.

Patty giggled and pointed at Soul. "Soul has flowers~! Soul has flowers~!"

Stumbling with the bouquet, he hid it behind his back. "N-No I don't!"

Liz raised an eyebrow. "Who are the flowers for?"

Soul sweated a little. "Uh..."

Kid and Black Star rolled their eyes and pushed Soul to Maka.

Soul stumbled and stopped in front of Maka, face red. "Uh..."

Maka tilted her head. "What's going on Soul?"

Soul looked back at Kid and Black Star.

Kid pointed to the flowers, mouthing the word.

Black Star mouthed the words, _'Talk smooth.'_

"Soul?"

Soul turned his attention back to Maka. He gulped, loosened his collar, and gave Maka the bouquet.

Maka looked at the roses with red cheeks, then back at Soul. "What's going on?"

"So, I kinda... Sorta... Maybe... Like you a little more than I had originally planned." Soul rubbed the back of his neck. _'That didn't sound smooth...'_

Apparently, Black Star was thinking the same because he started laughing.

Soul angrily looked at Black Star. "Shut up! You try confessing to a girl in front of your friends!"

This made Black Star laugh more.

But, he turned to Maka when she started giggling.

She hugged her weapon. "You're such an idiot."

Soul blinked, confused.

"This took you long enough."

Soul chuckled and hugged her back. "Well, I was scared you'd reject me."

"Why would I? But it was funny seeing you all flustered and stumbling."

"Shut up!"

* * *

**Heheh. A Flustered Soul is a Funny Soul.**

**Anyways, I'm overflowing with ideas. Gotta go write another fanfic!**

**Please review!**

**Okay, until next time!**

**-That Person**


End file.
